


Правильное (первое) свидание

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон приглашает Шерлока на то, что называет нормальным первым свиданием. А затем выясняет, что предстоящее свидание и так будет для Шерлока первым. Вообще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильное (первое) свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proper (First) Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272377) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



— Я тут подумал, — непринужденно начал Джон, наливая себе чашку чая…

— Ты? — рассеянно поинтересовался Шерлок. Он валялся на диване, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги, и сосредоточенно читал многостраничный учебник по криминалистике.

Джон отпил немного чая и прислонился к дверному проему. Окинул Шерлока пристальным взглядом, глубоко вдохнул и облизнул губы,

— Да. Думаю… мы должны пойти на свидание.

Шерлок поднял брови, и, опустив книгу, наконец, с интересом взглянул на него.

— О?

Джон сделал еще один большой глоток, а потом уверенно добавил:

— На  _правильное_.

Шерлок ничего не сказал, но выражение его лица о многом поведало Джону, поэтому тот поспешил объяснить:

— Мы с тобой… эм… до того, как… Разумеется. Мы выбирались куда-нибудь поесть, ходили вместе в магазин, и, конечно, на расследования. Как коллеги и друзья, но мы никогда не… Не… не так, как нужно. Не так, словно мы…

— Под этим своим многозначительным «мы» ты сейчас имеешь в виду обновление наших отношений до понятия «пара».

Джон воспользовался чашкой, чтобы скрыть выражение лица.

— Да.

Наступило оглушительное молчание, во время которого Джон мысленно пытался убедить себя, что точно не может слышать стук собственного сердца, пока ожидает ответа Шерлока. Тот отложил книгу в сторону, сел прямо и сложил пальцы «домиком» в своем излюбленном жесте. Затем осторожно посмотрел на Джона:

— И что ты подразумеваешь под «правильным» свиданием?

Джон моргнул:

— Э-м-м…ну… полагаю… — он нервно потер затылок, и губы Шерлока дернулись.

— Ты сказал, что думал об этом.

— Да.

— Но, похоже, твои размышления завели тебя в тупик.

— Я думал над этим…- пробормотал Джон. — Это ты ставишь меня в неудобное положение!

— Тогда у тебя должны быть какие-нибудь идеи в отношении того, что мы будем делать на твоем так называемом «правильном» свидании.

— Да. Конечно, — огрызнулся Джон. — Но я не хочу говорить тебе. Чтобы не испортить сюрприз.

— Понятно, — сухо ответил Шерлок. — Как я понял, элемент неожиданности играет важную роль в «правильном» свидании.

— Да. Хотя, да поможет мне Бог, ты наверняка уже вычислил, чем мы будем заниматься.

Шерлок снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Глядя на тебя это невозможно сделать.

Джон качнулся на пятках и допил чай.

 — Как скажешь.

Улыбка Шерлока поблекла.

Джон скрылся на кухне, чтобы ополоснуть чашку и поставить ее в шкаф, а потом вернулся, чтобы продолжить разговор.

— Я подумал об этой пятнице. У меня выходной, а у тебя нет дела. Мы оба свободны, а вечер пятницы — типичное время свиданий.

— Существует специальное время для свиданий?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Фигурально выражаясь. Вечером в пятницу и субботу. Ужин, кино…

Шерлок сморщил нос.

— Так вот что ты запланировал?

Джон усмехнулся:

— Кто знает? Это ты у нас консультирующий детектив, вот и скажи мне, — не дождавшись ответа, он добавил: — Я так понимаю, пятница устраивает?

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Думаю, да. Хотя с трудом нахожу в этом смысл.

— Ты и не найдешь, — легко согласился Джон. — Но я все равно хотел бы пригласить тебя. На правильное свидание. Как у всех обычных, живых людей.

Шерлок поднялся на ноги.

— Ты опять со своими «обычными» людьми. Абсолютно скучной, серой массой, составляющей подавляющее большинство населения…

— Снова задираешь нос?

— Тем не менее, это может стать хорошим примером.

Джон нахмурился:

— То есть?

Шерлок посмотрел на него своим обычным взглядом, означающим, что Джону стоило бы напрячься и подумать.

— Я никогда не был на свидании. По-моему, это очевидно.

Это застало Джона врасплох.

 — Ты никогда не… Серьезно? Ни разу не был на свидании?

И снова этот «стоит-напрячься-и-подумать» взгляд.

— Я горжусь тем, что не включен в список ранее упомянутой серой массы. Тем не менее, стоит признать, — учитывая мою работу, — знания о том, что происходит на «правильном» свидании может в будущем оказаться полезным.

— Да, хорошо, да, но… я буду твоим… это будет твое первое свидание. Вообще, самое первое. Ты ведь не разыгрываешь меня?

— В чем проблема?

— Нет, никаких проблем, — быстро проговорил Джон, стараясь проигнорировать тот факт, что на самом деле это _являлось проблемой_. Очень большой проблемой, вообще-то. После заявления Шерлока, помимо общего состояния торжественности момента, на плечи Джона опустился еще и этот дополнительный груз ответственности, давящий весьма ощутимо. Теперь перед ними маячило не просто свидание, которое Шерлок исследует тщательнейшим образом. Джону придется выступить еще и своего рода главным экспертом в этой области.

Поначалу Джон решил, что его задумки для данного свидания — гениальны, но теперь он принялся лихорадочно прорабатывать каждую деталь, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли все пройдет на должном уровне. Абсолютно не замечая, какую бурю вызвал, Шерлок поднялся на ноги, надел пальто и шарф.

— Пятнадцать минут четвертого. Скоро Молли приедет в морг на свою смену. Она обещала пополнить запасы некоторых моих… образцов. С нетерпением жду пятницу.

И с этими словами, Шерлок вышел, оставив Джона наедине с его тяжелыми мыслями в отношении их свидания.

***

— Нет.

Свитер цвета «соль с перцем» отлетел в сторону. Желтый — оттенка сливочного масла — оказавшийся перед глазами Джона, был тщательно изучен, а потом пополнил кучу предыдущих «отказников». Гора отвергнутых свитеров росла — цвета и узоры перемешались. Каждый оказался отброшен ввиду определенного недостатка: слишком старый, слишком некрасивый, слишком…  
Джон покачал головой и принялся еще энергичнее перебирать их.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет!

Он застонал и потер глаза. Пятница наступила гораздо быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы и сейчас, находясь в паре шагов от Свидания, Джон обнаружил, что сомневается во всем запланированном, и задается вопросом:, а стоило ли оно того.  
Шерлок сказал, что не видит в этом смысла, так зачем тогда Джону напрягаться? Было бы очень легко все отменить — Шерлок, конечно, и внимания на это не обратит, об этом Джону даже не стоит беспокоиться. Но проблема в том, что Джон этого не сделает. Он хотел пригласить Шерлока, и уже обо всем договорился, а потому не мог позволить чему-то настолько тривиальному, вроде выбора одежды, остановить его.

Это на самом деле было смешно — с тех пор, как он стал ходить на свидания, у него не возникало с этим никаких проблем. Он все еще помнил тот славный день, в далеком детстве, когда Натали Фенвик согласилась пойти с ним. И как раз тогда он оказался в похожей ситуации: ломал голову над тем, что же ему надеть. Он вспомнил свое волнение, «бабочек в животе» и попытки придумать, что сделать, что сказать, мысли о том, состоится ли в тот вечер его первый поцелуй, а может быть, даже нечто большее… То свидание, его первое свидание, прошло хорошо, несмотря на абсолютную неподготовленность. Зато теперь он все продумал, распланировал каждый миг этого вечера, оставив без внимания всего лишь одну крохотную деталь.

— Что надеть, что надеть… — бормотал он себе под нос, в который раз перебирая отвергнутую кучу. В один прекрасный момент, он даже едва не соблазнился идеей сбегать в магазин за обновкой, но это показалось бы запредельно очевидным для Шерлока, и очень смущающим. Они и так уже были… ну, кем бы они ни были сейчас… так что пускать пыль в глаза не было никакой необходимости. Технически самая сложная часть уже пройдена — Джон знал, что нравится Шерлоку и между ними существуют определенные… вещи. (Ох, «вещи»… отличный эвфемизм для обозначения того, что между ними существует.Он вполне может обозначить это именно так).Поэтому, как бы ни прошел этот вечер, особого вреда это не нанесет.

Можно надеть свитер сливочного цвета — Шерлок уже видел его и принял, а потому, отчего бы снова не пощеголять в нем? Не считая того, что он — отвратительный, и, откровенно говоря, Джон задавался вопросом, зачем вообще купил его, если надевал всего раз…

Джон никогда не считал себя одним из тех помешанных на внешности парней, смыслом жизни которых являлись тряпки, но предполагал, что при данных обстоятельствах, ему бы пригодились их советы. Сегодня был особый день.  
В конце концов, он остановились на пристойных коричневых брюках, малиновом джемпере, и клетчатой рубашке под ним. Взглянул на себя в зеркало, он провел рукой по волосам и кивнул своему отражению. Неплохо. Совсем неплохо.

Он бросился в ванную, побрызгался одеколоном, почистил зубы, а затем направился вниз, чтобы встретиться с Шерлоком, при этом, делая все возможное, чтобы казаться расслабленным и непринужденным. Шерлок сидел на диване с ноутбуком Джона, отчего тот немедленно скривился. Проклятие. Он надеялся, что последний пароль будет сложнее взломать.  
Шерлок, словно читая мысли Джона, не отрывая глаз от экрана, нахмурился:

— «Хороший брат Майкрофт», да, Джон?

— Я вставил вместо «о» нули в слове «хороший».

Если бы было возможно, тон Шерлока наверняка стал бы еще более кислым:

— Дело совсем не в этом.

Джон усмехнулся.

 — Ты готов идти?

Шерлок утвердительно хмыкнул и выключил ноутбук, отложив его в сторону. Затем посмотрел Джона.

— Ты нарядился.

Джон почувствовал, как загорелись щеки и понадеялся, что кончики ушей не стали такого же цвета, как его джемпер.

— О. Да.

— Зачем?

— Это… просто так делают. Для свидания. Представляют лучшую версию самого себя.

— И все же ты выбрал красный цвет, — задумчиво ответил Шерлок, — Который тебе не идет.

Джон резко задрал голову.

— Вау. Хорошо. И на том спасибо. Вижу, начало просто отличное.

Демонстрируя аттракцион неслыханной эмоциональной чуткости, Шерлок сказал:

— Я расстроил тебя.

— Немного. Да.

Шерлок наклонил голову.

— Ты сказал, что должен показать лучшую версию себя. Синий больше подходит к твоим глазам.

Джон открыл рот, но не произнес ни слова, поскольку не был уверен, как реагировать на это. К счастью, Шерлок продолжил:

— Тем не менее, этот оттенок красного намного лучше, чем-то желтое уродство, которое ты надевал две недели назад.

— Ты… хочешь сказать, что я выгляжу хорошо, просто не впечатляюще? — прищурившись, уточнил Джон.

Шерлок смерил его взглядом с ног до головы, а потом успокоил:

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, Джон.

«Ублюдок», — печально подумал Джон, но не смог удержать улыбку.

— Спасибо.

— Мне нужно переодеться?

Джон махнул рукой.

— Нет. Ты всегда выглядишь так, как будто только что позировал для шикарной фотосессии. Кроме того, нам пора идти, мы уже опаздываем…

Шерлок изогнул бровь:

— Мы зависим от расписания?

— Вроде того, — осторожно подтвердил Джон. — Я же говорил, что кое-что запланировал. Твои обширные таланты впечатляющей наблюдательности поведали тебе, куда мы поедем? Чем займемся?

Шерлок не ответил, вместо этого натягивая пальто и шарф, когда Джон внезапно щелкнул пальцами.

- Ах! Правильно! Подожди! Кое-что забыли!

Джон быстро метнулся наверх в свою комнату и вернулся с небольшим пакетом, который, откашлявшись, протянул Шерлоку.

— Это тебе.

Тот покосился на пакет:

- Ах, да, понятно. Мои исследования показали, что вручение подарков нередко рассматривается, как необходимое условие свидания. Видимо, это во многом говорит о намерениях, рассказывает о чувствах. И все же, кажется, самый популярный подарок — это цветы, несмотря на то, что они вянут и умирают примерно в течение недели.

— Я не покупал тебе цветов, — заверил его Джон и нахмурился. — Погоди. Ты проводил исследования? На тему свиданий?

— Предупрежден, значит, вооружен, — сказал Шерлок и взял пакет, заглядывая внутрь. — Я же должен был приготовиться к тому, чему ты собираешься подвергнуть меня.

— М-м-м. Действительно, — пробормотал Джон, спрашивая себя, стоит ли ему оскорбиться. Шерлок открыл подарок — набор пробирок, перевязанных черной лентой. Джон скрестил руки на груди и, учитывая, как далеко все зашло, решил броситься на амбразуру. — Видишь? Никаких цветов. Тем не менее, я подумал, что должен подарить тебе что-нибудь, так почему бы не букет из пробирок? Ведь твой нынешний набор…

— Спасибо, — оборвал его Шерлок, и Джон сглотнул от его тона. Если бы Джон не знал его лучше, он мог бы поклясться, что Шерлок сказал это почти радостно. По-настоящему удивленно и восторженно.

Шерлок осторожно отнес пробирки на кухню и положил около своего оборудования, а потом вернулся к Джону и махнул рукой на дверь:

— После вас.

Джон облизал губы, кивнул и вышел из квартиры с идущим прямо за спиной Шерлоком. Он готовил себя к грядущему интересному вечеру.

***

— Погоди… тут какая-то ошибка.

— Закрыто на частную вечеринку, — прочитал Шерлок. — Джон, тут написано именно это.

Он нахмурился.

— Я умею читать, Шерлок. Но все-таки… должно быть, это какая-то ошибка…

— Мы можем поесть в другом месте, — пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос. — То есть, более точно, ты можешь поесть в другом месте.

Джон, тем не менее, услышал.

— О, нет. Мы оба будем есть, если ты хочешь получить весь опыт свидания. Нет ничего хуже наполовину завершенного эксперимента.

— Тематического исследования.

— Что-то вроде этого, — нетерпеливо ответил Джон, сложил ладони «лодочкой» и прижал их к стеклу окна, вглядываясь в ресторан. Казалось, будто внутри никого не было, хотя, разумеется, это не так — в ресторане горели свечи. Джон в замешательстве покачал головой, отлип от окна и посмотрел на Шерлока:

— Я не понимаю! Я же заранее договорился с Анджело, чтобы он ждал нас, и не вижу причин, отчего бы ему… — он внезапно оборвал себя, словно что-то произошло и его захлестнула паника. — Если только… о нет…

Шерлок нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, когда дверь распахнулась, и в дверях появился Анджело, откровенно сияющий от счастья:

— Шерлок! Джон! Заходите, заходите… у меня все готово к вечеру!

Он завел их внутрь и, не прекращая болтать, запер за ними дверь.

— Надеюсь, у вас, джентльмены, все хорошо, — он показал на маленький столик возле окна, на котором не только стояли несколько свечей и небольшая чаша с живыми цветами. — Ваш стол.

Шерлок присел, а Джон наклонился к Анджело.

— Мы можем поговорить?

Анджело казался ошеломленным, но кивнул и последовал за Джоном в сторону задней части ресторана, и, как надеялся Джон, этого расстояния было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок их не услышал.

— Ты что творишь?

Анджело нахмурился и наклонил голову набок.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Глаза Джона дико заметались по всему ресторану.

— Я говорю об этом. Ты закрыл ресторан? Свечи? Цветы?

Анджело с гордостью нахохлился.

— Я решил, что это будет приятным дополнением. Существует парочка вещей, в которых я дока: я знаю, когда суфле идеально и готово покинуть духовку, знаю лучший момент для взлома дома, и могу сказать, когда двое нуждаются в романтике. Я знал, чем все закончится еще тогда, когда ты пришел с ним в первый раз, и…

— Да, я понял, что ты — мастер на все руки, но это все равно чересчур! Это слишком! — прошипел Джон, перебив его.

— Ты сказал, что украшение свечами — уместно, — Анджело почти надулся, а увидеть подобное выражение на его лице было достаточно, чтобы Джон провел ладонью по собственному лицу.

— Нет… Да, я говорил о свечке. Свечке. В единственном числе. Не множество свечей! Проклятие, это пожароопасно!

Анджело, ухмыляясь, покачал головой и похлопал Джона по спине.

— Ты слишком беспокоишься! В прошлом месяце я устроил тоже самое для Билли и его подруги Дениз, когда тот делал ей предложение. Все прошло без сучка и задоринки!

Джон зажмурился, не веря своим ушам:

 — Ты…ты устраивал подобное раньше? Предложение?

— Как я уже сказал, я разбираюсь в романтике.

— Это наше первое свидание! — едва не заревел Джон и Анджело заартачится.

— Я думал, ты говорил, что вы уже вместе?

Джон сбавил тон.

— Ладно, да, технически мы уже… вместе. Но сегодня наше первое, официальное свидание, и я говорил тебе, что хочу столик возле окна и свечку! Только и всего! Не… не…

— Значит…мне нужно избавиться от группы?

Джон почувствовал, как его глаза лезут из орбит.

— Какой группы?

Как по команде, из подсобки вышло четверо музыкантов, которые направились к столу. Шерлок оглядел каждого, и а те, в свою очередь, вежливого поздоровались. Затем помахали Джону и Анджело и отошли в угол ресторана, где Джон только сейчас обнаружил инструменты.

Джон в безмолвном ужасе шокировано открывал и закрывал рот, когда первый музыкант принялся играть на скрипке, второй — на виолончели, а затем к ним присоединились оставшиеся, подыгрывая на гитарах. Полилась музыка — обволакивающая, сладкая, и, скорее всего, гарантирующая Джону нервный срыв. Его взгляд метнулся назад к Анджело:

— Ты насмотрелся мультфильма о собаках?

Анджело зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Я приготовил спагетти.

— С фрикадельками? — проворчал Джон и Анджело ответил ему крайне виноватым выражением лица, прежде чем исчезнуть на кухне. Джон закрыл лицо руками, чтобы заглушить крик от картинки, естественно, появившейся перед глазами — нитка лапши, соединяющая рот Шерлока с его, и Джон, подталкивающий носом фрикадельку. Чертов Уолт Дисней.

Словно в тумане, Джон подошел к столу и сел, готовый к однозначному потоку язвительных замечаний со стороны Шерлока. Но, к его удивлению, их не последовало. Вместо этого Шерлок беспечно заметил:

— Скрипачу следует настроить инструмент.

— Хм? — ответил Джон, и, когда Шерлок указал на группу, промямлил: - А, ну да, — сам же он в этот момент все еще пытался переварить происходящее. Джон думал, что очень доходчиво разъяснил все Анджело. Стол, свеча, ужин на двоих. Так как его четкие инструкции превратились во все…это?

Ладно, после встречи с Шерлоком, у него так и не случилось ничего похожего на нормальное свидание. С Сарой произошел кошмарный цирк, ознаменовавшийся похищением, поэтому, вероятно, стоит радоваться тому, что группа музыкантов, играющая для них, не планировала напасть с оружием. Но опять же, учитывая его теперешнюю жизнь, возможно, не стоит полностью исключать подобное развитие событий.

Джон не сводил глаз с музыкантов, обдумывая их гипотетическое нападение, когда Шерлок произнес:

 — Виолончелистка на третьем месяце беременности.

Внимание Джон вернулось к Шерлоку.

— Что, прости?

— Это ребенок гитариста, бастард, — коротко улыбнулся Джону Шерлок. — Учитывая, что он женат не на ней.

Джон посмотрел на группу и снова на Шерлока.

— Который гитарист?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

- Тот, что слева. У него также серьезные проблемы с азартными играми. Он много задолжал скрипачу, который снабжает его деньгами, в надежде, что тот ответит на его чувства. Лучше бы ему обратить внимание на оставшегося гитариста, который мало того, что свободен, так еще и заинтересован в нем.

— Это… они, — Джон усмехнулся и покачал головой, когда Шерлок озвучил все подробности. — Настоящая мелодрама, не так ли?

— Они — группа, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, словно это все объясняло, и он обнаружил, что снова рассмеялся. Его тревога таяла на глазах, пока Шерлок продолжал шепотом озвучивать свои наблюдения, наклонившись к нему, разбирая по косточкам каждого музыканта. К тому моменту, как те закончили играть, Джон знал все об их жизни, не перекинувшись с ними ни единым словом.

Музыканты удалились, а перед ними появились блюда. Шерлок потягивал вино («винтажное и эксклюзивное», как сообщил им Анджело, подмигнув Джону, который едва удержался от того, чтобы снова не закрыть лицо рукой) и бросил на Джона испытывающий взгляд:

— Происходящее типично для свиданий?

— Нет, — отрезал Джон. — Большинство первых свиданий не… такие. Все это… более чем экстравагантно.

Шерлок задумчиво пробормотал:

— Ясно. Мы что-то упускаем?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Думаю… Ну, на большинстве первых свиданий люди стараются узнать друг друга. Что нравится, что не нравится… и все такое. Но мы с тобой и так уже знаем друг друга, поэтому эта часть отпадает. Ты также можешь рассказать, как прошел твой день, но это…

— Скучно.

— Точно, — подтвердил Джон. — Кроме того, судя по тому, как ты разобрал на молекулы музыкантов, уверен, ты точно знаешь, чем сегодня занимался я до того, как приехал сюда.

Шерлок посмотрел на него:

— Ты потратил больше часа, чтобы подготовиться к этому вечеру, и большую часть времени занимался выбором одежды и своим внешним видом. До этого был в клинике, большинство пациентов ныли, переживая о возможной эпидемии гриппа и своей возможной болезни.

Джон кивнул:

— Верно. Также я помог Саре. Ее пациент — маленький мальчик, которого нужно было отвлечь от укола. Ему примерно шесть, и я… — он вдруг остановился, и прикусил изнутри щеку. — Ох, неважно. Тебе, вероятно, не слишком хочется слышать об этом. Это совсем неинтересно.

— Это в корне неверно, — сказал Шерлок.- В противном случае ты бы не стал рассказывать мне об этом.

— Ладно, ладно, ну, я имею в виду, возможно, это и интересно кому-то, но не тебе.

Глаза Шерлока сузились:

— Не нужно этими недомолвками разжигать мое любопытство, Джон. Просто скажи, как ты отвлек его.

— Я и не собирался. Просто… вспоминал, как это было, и подумал, что тебе это покажется смешным.

— Несомненно. Тем не менее, я все еще хочу знать.

— Магия, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос и, взглянув на Шерлока, съежился. — Просто глупый, маленький фокус. Весьма избитый. Но он сработал, так что…

— Какой фокус?

Закатив глаза, Джон полез в карман и вытащил пуговицу. Шерлок сразу узнал ее:

— Это я дал ее тебе.

— Ты хочешь увидеть фокус или нет?

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон зажал пуговицу между пальцами и накрыл ладонью, а затем открыл, чтобы продемонстрировать отсутствие пуговицы. Шерлок невозмутимо заявил:

— Думаю, она за ухом.

— Не совсем, — сказал Джон и откинулся назад, потягивая его вино. — Она в кармане твоего пальто.

Шерлок полез в карман и достал пуговицу, оценивающе посмотрел на нее и перевел взгляд на Джона.

— Преходящий тремор. Жизнь — забавная штука, я больше не могу работать, но все еще владею ловкостью рук.

— Ты — мастер на все руки.

— Я просто использовал их по назначению.

Шерлок откашлялся, сжал в кулаке пуговицу и коснулся другой рукой пальцев Джона.

— Так и есть. До сих пор.

***

Учитывая шаткое начало, ужин у Анджело на самом деле прошел гораздо более гладко, чем Джон предполагал. Еда была отличной, как и общение. Шерлок потчевал его рассказами о прошлых делах, а Джон с удивлением обнаружил, что Шерлока, кажется, на самом деле заинтересовали его воспоминания о временах учебы в Бартсе.

И совершенно логично, что именно там и продолжилось их свидание.

Майк Стэмфорд ждал их и, увидев, захихикал:

— Как раз вовремя! Отлично, отлично, я припас для вас лучшие места.

Джон нахмурился:

 — Майк, ты не должен был занимать нам места. Я говорил, мы с Шерлоком сможем смешаться с толпой и посидеть со студентами…

Майк еще более восторженно прыснул.

— Студентами? Господи, нет, Джон, я бы никогда не заставил вас пройти через это! Достаточно того, что я сам вынужден иметь с ними дело! Нет, нет, вы устроитесь в изолированной маленькой комнатушке прямо рядом с нами. Ну, вот, надеюсь, вы двое устроитесь с комфортом, а я пойду к своему классу, скоро начало операции.

Майк махнул, чтобы они последовали за ним, и по ходу не прекращал взволнованно тараторить:

— Это станет настоящим праздником! Увидеть ведущего кардиохирурга, такого как Уэлби в действии! Нам очень повезло, что он согласился позволить нам лицезреть все это в прямом эфире! И, насколько я понимаю, трансляцию также пустят на четвертый канал. Это будет очень интересно. Мои студенты станут как минимум вдвое менее вредоносными, и даже получат некоторое представление о том, как сложна эта процедура. Операция на открытом сердце — не просто подвиг…

— Операция на открытом сердце? — повторил Шерлок, и Джон коротко улыбнулся ему.

— Я подумал, что тебе это будет интереснее обычного похода в кино.

Майк кивнул:

— О, это будет то еще зрелище! У пациента повреждение митрального клапана, и Уэлби сделает… ну, скоро сами все увидите.

Джон кивнул.

 — Где будет проходить операция?

— В Кэмбридже, в госпитале Папворф, — Майк остановился перед дверью в аудиторию и подергал ручку. — Как я уже сказал, он разрешил нам посмотреть, а некоторым из моих студентов даже задать вопросы. Собственно говоря, если таковой появится у тебя, напиши, и я спрошу его. Он чрезвычайно…

— Что это? — слегка раздраженно спросил Джон, едва они вошли в аудиторию. В ней перед телевизором стояли два мягких кресла, а комната была оформлена (снова!) свечами и цветами.

Словно отвечая на вопрос, из-за стола с телевизором вышла Молли, в руках она держала какое-то невообразимое печенье.

— Привет!

— Молли? Что ты…?

— Это была моя идея! Когда Майк сказал, что вы придете сюда на свидание, я сочла за лучшее, ну… знаете, приукрасить тут все. Печенье?

Шерлок, к удивлению Джона, взял угощение и присел в одно из кресел. Джон, однако, посмотрел сначала на Молли, затем на Майка.

— Вы вместе придумали все это?

— Молли показалось, вечеру нужно добавить некий элемент… как ты это назвала? — робко спросил Майк.

— Необычности, — хихикнула та, отставив тарелку в сторону, а затем игриво подмигнула, глядя на одну из рук Джона. — Странное место ты выбрал для первого свидания, но, в свете увлечений Шерлока не самое плохое. Давным-давно я бы обязательно помечтала, как сама окажусь здесь с ним, но, знаешь… — ее взгляд переместился к Майку. — Кое-что изменилось.

Джон насмешливо посмотрел на обоих, и Майк, покраснев, закашлялся.

— Эм-м-м… Ну, мне нужно идти, осталось не так много времени. Телевизор запрограммирован, все, что нужно сделать- нажать вот сюда… — он пожал плечами и протянул руку Молли. — Миледи.

Молли хихикнула и сжала его ладонь. Он повел ее, и Джон смотрел им вслед, переживая невероятную смесь эмоций. Покачав головой, он обратил внимание на Шерлока, который уже включил телевизор и принялся ждать. Джон занял место рядом с ним, все еще немного ошеломленный, когда Шерлок заметил:

— Свечи и цветы, кажется, появились в качестве главной темы этого вечера.

— Это не моя идея, — проворчал Джон. — Я пытался не слишком усложнять этот вечер. Не превращать его в сцену из любимых банальнейших любовных романов моей матери. Однако… — он поерзал в кресле, — должен признать… вряд ли я буду жаловаться на эти кресла. Довольно удобно.

Шерлок покосился на телевизор:

—  Майк сказал, что операцию покажут по четвертому каналу, а значит, мы могли бы посмотреть ее и дома.

— Ах, да, согласен, но когда Майк рассказал мне, я подумал, ну, что это хорошая идея. Именно поэтому мне вообще пришло подобное в голову. Он рассказал мне о сегодняшней операции, и я решил, что это нечто… подходящее для тебя. Подходящее для нас. Больше, чем кино или…или…что-то обычное для свиданий. Понимаешь, весь смысл свидания — сделать нечто особенное, и я… Я захотел этого. Вместе. С тобой.

Последние слова Джон почти прошептал, поскольку окончательно смутился и, отчаянно покраснев, старался не смотреть на Шерлока.

Шерлок молчал в течение нескольких минут, и Джон облизнул губы, предчувствуя недоброе.

— Ты, гм… ты как? То есть, речь о том, что мы подошли к тому моменту свидания, когда я должен спросить тебя, понравилось ли тебе. Так тебе… хм, нравится?

— Операция началась, — ответил Шерлок, и Джон посмотрел на экран, где показывались приготовления к операции. Джон легко увлекся процессом. Настолько, что ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы заметить, как рука Шерлока оказалась лежащей на его собственной.

Он моргнул, посмотрел на свои руки, затем на Шерлока, но тот не отрывался от экрана. Джон почувствовал, как блаженно улыбнулся, когда Шерлок большим пальцем нежно провел по его руке, а затем переплел их пальцы, слегка сжав.

Джон ответил на это пожатие.

***

— Майк не задал все мои вопросы, — проворчал Шерлок, когда они с Джоном подходили к входной двери их дома.

Их идиллия окончилась намного раньше, чем Джону хотелось бы — Шерлок серьезно увлекся ходом операции. Он сидел в своем кресле и диктовал Джону вопросы, которые тот спешно отправлял Майку в сообщениях. Уэлби ответил на первые два, но после этого сосредоточился исключительно на операции и вопросах студентов Майка, охарактеризованные Шерлоком как глупые и неуместные.

Однако Джон находился в чрезвычайно хорошем настроении.

— Студенты Майка заслужили свою долю внимания. Кроме того, не верю, что Майк спустя какое-то время так уж сильно обращал внимание на смс. Учитывая все происходившее.

— Хм?

— М-м-м, подозреваю, мы не единственные, у кого было первое свидание, — ухмыльнулся Джон, вспомнив особую манеру общения Майка и Молли. Ему бы в голову не пришло представить их вместе, но теперь, увидев, он понял, что в этом есть смысл. У них были схожие темпераменты, и Джон надеялся, что у них все получится. Словно прочитав его мысли, Шерлок сказал:

 — Они хорошо подходят друг другу.

— Как мы? — поддразнил его Джон, но Шерлок не попался на эту удочку. Вместо этого, он подошел к двери, собираясь открыть ее, когда Джон вдруг странно захихикал. Шерлок нахмурился и повернулся к нему. Джон, увидев его лицо, махнул рукой:

— Прости, прости, это… Все в порядке, просто… — он покачал головой и пожал плечами. — У нас первое свидание, верно? Знаешь, все правильно и традиционно: мы поужинали, отлично пообщались, можно сказать, сходили в «кино» и… Слушай, сейчас мы подошли к той части, где пора расходиться. Идти к себе домой или еще куда-то по своим делам, однако, мы вместе живем, поэтому просто… идем в нашу квартиру, и…это показалось мне немного смешным, потому что, ну, знаешь, как правило, если вы идете домой с человеком, с которым были на свидании, это значит… значит…

Голос Джона затихал по мере того, как Шерлок приближался. Джон часто забывал о разнице в росте между ними, пока не наступал такой вот момент — Шерлок возвышался над ним, абсолютно спокойный и сдержанный. Джон знал, что все это должно бы вызывать в нем раздражение: Шерлок выше ростом и смотрит на него свысока, а еще, его мысли и чувства очень тяжело прочесть. Он знал, что должен чувствовать, и это совершенно точно не должно было быть возбуждением. Ему никогда и в голову не приходило строить отношения с кем-то выше себя ростом, и, конечно, он не думал, что это будет настолько… Ладно, настолько привлекательно.

Шерлок стоял рядом и смотрел на него совершенно непостижимым взглядом, и Джону все труднее было дышать. Голос Шерлока, казалось, достиг нового уровня глубины, когда он мягко спросил:

— Ты предполагаешь, что мы с тобой « _придем к взаимному удовлетворению_ »?

— Я…

— Именно этого ты хотел от Сары. На первом свидании с ней, ты сказал…

— Я знаю, что я сказал.

— И часто ли ты заканчиваешь свидания «взаимным удовлетворением»?

— Хм… — Джон сглотнул, его взгляд бегал по лицу Шерлока. — Я… Нет-нет, я не говорю… Я не имею в виду, просто… Вобщем, свидания… гипотетические удачные свидания заканчиваются…

— Сексом?

— Поцелуем, — закончил Джон, словно его и не прерывали. Он, не мигая, смотрел на губы Шерлока.

— Понятно.

— Но, э-э-э, ну…мы-то уже…

— «Уже»?

— Да. То есть, ну, в принципе, мы… мы можем целоваться тогда, когда… когда захотим…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас поцеловал тебя?

— Боже, да, пожалуйста, — вдохнул Джон и губы Шерлока, наконец, коснулись его — ласковые и теплые. Джон ответил на поцелуй, запустив пальцы в волосы Шерлока, наклоняя его голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Как только поцелуй стал жарче, и Джон достиг той точки, когда захотел сообщить Шерлоку, что удачные и правильные свидания заканчиваются сексом, у того ожил телефон.

Шерлок достал его из кармана и посмотрел пришедшее сообщение. Глаза у него загорелись, и Джон немедленно все понял:

 — Дай угадаю — Лестрейд с делом?

Шерлок бросил взгляд на дорогу, высматривая такси, и Джон не смог сдержать смех.

 — Идеальный момент. Я не смог бы лучше окончить это свидание, даже если бы сам кого-то убил.

Подъехало такси и остановилось перед ними. Шерлок бросил на Джона нетерпеливый взгляд. Тот вздохнул и сел в машину, осознавая, что их свидание закончилось.

***

— Это точно должна быть какая-то шутка, — пробормотал Джон. — Межпланетного масштаба.

— Что, прости? — спросил Лестрейд, пока Шерлок замер над телом.

Джон оглядел место преступления. У его ног лежал мертвый садовник с воткнутыми в спину ножницами, и, возможно, в любой другой вечер он заинтересовался бы именно этой деталью — трупом. Но сегодня единственное, что бросалось ему в глаза — цветы и свечи. Везде. Снова.

Разумеется, все это довольно типичные вещи для теплицы — ну, по крайней мере, цветы без свечей. Но несмотря на это, факт сочетания и того, и другого снова поразил Джона своей чрезмерностью. Он глубоко вздохнул:

— Ничего, просто… это лейтмотив сегодняшнего вечера.

— Что?

— Свечи и цветы, — Джон повернул голову и осмотрел жертву. — Грудная клетка вскрыта.

Лестрейд нахмурился:

— Видел подобное раньше?

Джон прочистил горло.

— Как сказать, — затем огляделся вокруг. — Кто двигал тело?

— Двигал тело?

— Да.

— Никто.

Джон смущенно моргнул.

— Но…погоди, нет. Наверное, кто-то перенес тело…

Шерлок, услышав его слова, подошел к ним и внимательно посмотрел на Джона:

 — С чего ты так решил?

Лестрейд скрестил руки на груди, обернулся и вопросительно уставился на Джона, который от столь пристального внимания принялся неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу.

— Ну… Здесь след от волочения, а вон там, на дверной раме, тоже, и коричневое пятно такого же оттенка, как обувь жертвы. Конечно, возможно, что след мог оставить кто-то из ваших людей, но это маловероятно, поскольку, насколько я вижу, у большинства на ногах черные туфли. Кроме того, он носит очки…

— Кто? — спросил Лестрейд, и Джон вздохнул.

— Жертва носит очки! Или, вернее, носил. И, наверное, очень часто. Посмотрите, какие явные следы у него с двух сторон на переносице. Подобные остаются от постоянного ношения очков, но я не заметил их тут, и, сомневаюсь, что он пришел без них, а это значит, кто-то…

Речь Джона внезапно оборвалась, когда Шерлок обхватил его лицо ладонями и жадно поцеловал. Затем он отпустил его, и Джон ошеломленно заморгал. Выражение лица Лестрейда было неописуемым.

Шерлок заполнил паузу и взревел:

— Очки! Кто-нибудь нашел очки?!

— Возвращаемся в офис менеджера, — крикнули в ответ.

— Отлично, — Шерлок повернулся к Лестрейду.- Я предлагаю вам тщательно обыскать тот офис, там вы найдете нужные доказательства для поимки убийцы, которая, в данном случае — невеста этого мужчины.

 — Что? Как ты?.. — принялся брызгать слюной Лестрейд.

— Обычно я с удовольствием рассказываю тебе и твоей когорте идиотов все подробности дела, разъясняя каждую мелочь, которая помогла прийти к определенным выводам, и вы закрываете дело. Но прямо сейчас я уверен, что мне нужно вернуться домой, где я планирую «прийти к взаимному удовлетворению» с доктором Уотсоном. Итак, не будем больше задерживаться, Джон, пожалуйста, давай уже пойдем…

С этими словами Шерлок вышел, скорее всего, отправившись на поиски такси.

Джон смущенно посмотрел на Лестрейда, который лишь покачал головой:

— Ну ладно, влюбленные придурки. Дальше я сам.

Некоторые сочли бы отвратительным сияющий вид, с которым Джон покинул место преступления и догнал Шерлока, действительно поймавшего для них такси. Когда они, сидя рядом на заднем сиденье, отправились домой, Шерлок посмотрел в окно и тихо сказал:

— Ответ на твой ранее заданный вопрос: да.

— Да? — в замешательстве повторил Джон.

— Да, я наслаждался нашим свиданием.

— Нашим…нашим свиданием? Но оно ведь… закончилось? — последнее слово вышло неуверенным, и Шерлок повернулся к нему, жарко глядя в глаза, и прошептал прямо в губы:

— Не совсем.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор считает это сиквелом к своей истории "Еще раз и с чувством". (Читать тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/546082)
> 
> Вот момент в мульте, который крутиться в голове Джона   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbzEOQLOAWw


End file.
